Light Up My Darkness
by ErikGerry's-Phan
Summary: He wanted to forget, escape the tragedies in his past. He wanted to stay in the darkness. But fate seems to have other plans for him. When a girl named Christine steps into his life, Will Erik finally find love? Can she put some light back in his life?E/C
1. Nightmares

**Ch.1 – Nightmares**

**A/N: This whole chapter is a dream sequence. Oh, and I don't own the Phantom of the Opera. However, any additional characters are my property.**

_"Erik! Erik! Why won't you show me what's behind that mask!" A woman with golden hair and bright blue eyes yelled. "What? You don't think I can handle it? We've both seen things too gruesome to even speak of and you think I won't be able to stand whatever you look like under there?" The woman was fuming at the man standing in front of her. Erik glared through pained eyes._

"_Yes, no one has ever been able to stand my face and no one ever will. I refuse to reveal myself so you can scream and cry and run like everyone else!"_

_He slowly turned away , when he felt arms wrap around his waist. "Clarissa…please…" He begged softly…she just wouldn't let his mask situation go. Clarissa buried her face in his back, and sighed when Erik placed his hands over hers. "Erik…just trust me."_

_The masked man knew he had a decision to make. And for once in his life, Erik chose to take a chance. Erik turned to face the woman he loved. "Alright, Clary." She smiled at the use of her nickname._

_Shaking, Erik raised his hand to his mask, and paused. _

"_Clarissa…Are you ready…"_

_Her whole face was lit up in a beautiful smile. She looked so sure of herself…so calm._

_Clary nodded at Erik. "Take it off, Erik."_

_He swallowed, and slowly pulled the white half mask from the right side of his face. Then things just fell apart._

_It was like it was happening in slow motion._

_As soon as the mask was gone, Clary's smile fell from her face. She flinched when she saw the mangled flesh. Her eyes widened in fear and shock. Clary backed away from Erik, silent tears falling from her eyes._

_The fear and revulsion was oh so clear on her face, in her eyes, in her actions…Erik's heart dropped and he felt it shatter. The hope he had vanished in an instant, and a cold feeling spread inside him._

_Tears began to form in his emerald gaze. Erik took a step toward Clary, but she began to shake uncontrollably. Incoherent sobs were coming from her mouth._

"_Clary, p-please, It's still me…" Erik pleaded, but it made no difference."_

"_NO!" Clarissa shrieked as he reached out for her. "D-Don't touch me, you Monster! Get away from me!"_

_The woman jumped away from Erik's reach. Her blue eyes glanced at his face once more, a shudder passing through her body. Erik's heart was being pummeled to pieces. "This can't be happening!" His mind screamed. Once again he tried to get closer to her. "Clarissa…"_

_Suddenly her eyes became ice cold, the hatred mixing in with the fear. "Don't…Don't you ever say my name, you demon." Her voice dripped with loathing, stabbing right through him. "I can't believe I ever let you touch me…that I was in love with you!" A look of extreme disgust registered on her once kind face. With that, Clarissa spat at Erik and whirled out the room._

_The masked man was left all alone, his hand still outstretched to a woman that would never come back…_


	2. Reminiscing

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**Ch.2 – Reminiscing**

"NO!"

Erik's eyes snapped open and he lurched out of his seat. "Another nightmare…" He had never been a peaceful sleeper. His dreams were always haunted by the horrors of his childhood and other terrible memories. But now…Erik was haunted by his newest and most devastating heartbreak- Clarissa. He flinched. Just the thought of her name brought back the staggering pains in his heart. "Well…what's left of it…" Erik thought wryly, glancing out the window at the stormy sky. He was now on his private flight to Magnusville, New York- one of the largest and most successful city in New York. This is where his workplace was located. This is where he would begin his new life…

Erik sighed. There would be no sense in trying to go back to sleep now. He'd had is share of "dreams" for the night and knew for a fact that if he looked for slumber once more, it wouldn't be for long. His nightmares would make sure of that. Erik ran a hand through his hair. Things had changed so much in such a short time.

After that night with Clarissa, his life truly hit rock bottom. Clarissa had become a cold-hearted viper that made it a point to torment him everyday. She would toss him hateful looks and make snide remarks about his face right in front of him…and everyone else. The rest of the team already knew what happened, Clarissa made sure of that; everyone knew of what lay under the mask, too. Almost all of the others joined in on her cruel treatment of him. And as if the words didn't hurt bad enough…One day, Clary announced that she would be quitting the squad and going to live with some rich, handsome man she had met on one of her assignments. Now just because their relationship was destroyed doesn't mean the pain of losing her was any less. In fact, it was more severe because after she left, all of his hope would be gone. He'd never forget what Clary had told him when she was saying her goodbyes.

_"Erik, now that I am leaving, I just want to make something clear. No woman will ever love you or that thing you call a face. So, you'd better get used to being alone." She sneered. "Ah…Well, Goodbye Erik."_

Then, mocking him with a kiss on his cheek, Clarissa Walters walked out of his life. Even with all the things she had done, Erik felt tears pricking his eyes. He still loved her. Watching her walk away was the hardest thing he had ever done.

Having her gone was unbearable. Memories of her were everywhere. And, of course, the rest of the squad constantly insulted him just like when Clary was still there. Some had gotten worse. But Erik had to keep going, he wouldn't give those fools the enjoyment of seeing him broken. He made it seem as if he was fine with his cool air of indifference, even though in reality, every comment they made about his now broken relationship stung deeply. Soon enough, it became too much. He needed to get away from that place. Packing up his bags, he left…leaving behind the Middle East and the network of assassins he had worked for. Now, he was flying to Magnusville- the only chance of him getting his life back together.

**Sorry it is so short. The next chapter will be longer. Please R&R.**


	3. Arrival

**Ch.3 – Arrival**

Once the plane landed, Erik grabbed his overcoat and head out the exit, not caring that the storm raged on. He quickly made it through the rain into the airport where he was meeting the only people he had left in this world: his partners Travis, Grace, and Rosalinde Phillips, Travis being the elder brother and Grace and Rosalinde being the younger sisters who were twins. Those 3 were the only ones who truly cared for Erik. They had all worked together as assassins, but when Erik decided to leave, so did they. The sibling had left ahead of Erik to get thing settled for him. And even though Erik was not blood related to them, they all felt like he was family.

Erik stalked into the building, immediately finding Travis waiting near the door. Travis was hard to miss. He stood about 6 feet, with an athletic and muscular build. His light brown hair was styled so it fell into his deep blue eyes. His face was flawless. Though he was 24, he had very boyish features that made him quite handsome. He had a sunny air around him that seemed to float out all around him. He was the very picture to the term "pretty boy." All the females in the room had their eyes on this man.

As soon as Travis caught sight of his friend, a smile lit up his face. "Erik! It's about time!" he shouted, making Erik roll his eyes. Travis was a loud person. He just kept on grinning as Erik made his way through the crowd.

As Travis watched his friend, he shook his head in amazement. Erik had no idea of the effect he had on people…on women most importantly. Yes, the girls had been gazing at him at first, but as soon as they saw Erik, their eyes never left the man. "But, of course, Erik was completely oblivious and thinks that the stares are that of fear or morbid curiosity." Travis thought. But that was for from the truth. Those stares were of complete admiration. Erik was well above 6 feet, even taller than Travis was. He had a strong, lean body, but was more built than his friend. Raven black hair framed his face, reaching a little past his broad shoulders. Erik's eyes were a striking green and the visible, left side of his face was devastatingly handsome. It had perfectly sculpted features, from a long dark brow and strong jaw and slightly dimpled chin to his sensuous lips and slightly dimpled chin. The white half mask on the right side only added to his dark looks. Erik was also an impeccable dresser, always in perfectly tailored clothes. He was in a black, button down dress shirt coupled with form-fitting black dress pants and polished leather boots. His flowing overcoat glided out behind his powerful strides, making him even more mysterious. And the fact that he was dripping with rain didn't help matters either. His black locks hung into his eyes in long wet strands, and the rain made the clothes cling even more to his body. His wardrobe already left little to the imagination, but now there was even less. Overall, it was a very stunning effect. The women were practically devouring him with their eyes. But their stares were only making Erik very annoyed. which made Travis grin.

"What is so amusing?" Erik asked, noticing the small smile on Travis's face.

"Oh, It's nothing really."

Erik glanced at him suspiciously, but let it drop

Suddenly, the masked man found himself in the grasp of two squealing women: Grace and Rosalinde.

"Oh, Erik! It's so good to see you!" The twins said in unison, squeezing him.

Erik coughed. "Yes, I can see that considering I can't breathe right now."

Grace and Rosalinde stepped back and pouted, and Erik couldn't help but smirk at the two. The twins had long, dirty blond locks that each put up in a long braid down their backs. They had matching sets of sapphire eyes, like their brother, and feminine features. They stood about up to the middle of Erik's chest and though they were slight in their build, the twins had supple curves that gave them a nice figure. They were both very pretty, and when coupled with their child-like mischievousness and puppy-dog pout, they could be deadly. Especially when, like today, they dressed alike. Grace and Rosalinde were dressed in a read silk shirt, a mid-thigh length black skirt, and black heels.

"Oh, you two know I'm joking." Erik smirked, ruffling their hair. Even though they were 23 and he was 3 years older, he couldn't help but treat them as if they were much younger. They did not mind. Grace smiled. "Ok, Erik, you are forgiven." She kissed his exposed cheek. His "sisters" were the only ones that could do that without making Erik feel uncomfortable. Rosalinde grinned at Grace.

"I think we are making some people jealous!" She whispered.

Grace looked up and was met with a wave of glares from all the other women in the airport. She gave a sly smile. "I think we can have some fun with this…"

With a quick nod at each other, the sisters linked arms with Erik and Travis and walked out of the airport to the limo waiting out front. Every once and a while, Grace and Rosalinde would wink and grin evilly at the envious females and would break out in snickers. Erik noticed their behavior and raised an eyebrow at Travis. He just rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Maybe it's best we don't know."

Erik looked down at the girls and sighed, shaking his head. "You're is probably right."

**Please Read and Review!**


	4. Strange Nighttime Encounters

**Thank you for your reviews! Sorry this update took so long. Hope you enjoy this chapter. And just for reference, the italics are inner thoughts. (Ex: **_'Like this.'_** )**

**Ch.4 – Strange Nighttime Encounters**

"Mom! Will you please hurry up?!" A young blonde with sweet honey-brown eyes called to her mother, her hair blowing in the breeze. She was glad the weather was nice. There had been a fierce storm earlier that day. Thankfully, it had cleared up just in time for Meg to come to the airport.

"Meg Giry, stop this foolishness! I know you are excited, but there is no need to be running around like a child." Her mother, Antoinette Giry, scolded.

Antoinette was an older version of Meg- though her hair has strands of gray and her eyes were a pale blue. The elder Giry walked with the assistance of a cane due to an injury in the knee when she was younger, but even so, Antoinette moved with grace and held herself proudly. The two were making their way to the airport entrance

Once inside, they waited for the incoming plane to land and release the passengers. Soon, there was a flood of people exiting the flight gate when they caught a familiar figure. A girl looking the same age as Meg's 20 years stepped through the crowd. She had a head of brown curls and big, brown eyes. She looked up as soon as someone yelled out her name.

"Christine!"

Meg launched herself at the brunette, hugging her fiercely. "It's so good to see you!" She squealed. Christine hugged her friend back and smiled. "Same here! I missed you!"

Antoinette walked up to the two and watched them fondly. She loved these girls. They were her daughters, though only Meg was biologically so.

Christine saw Antoinette and pulled away to greet her. Madame Giry smiled, changing her usually stern features.

"Ah…Christine. You're not going to go without hugging me are you?"

The girl shook her head with a giggle and embraced the older woman, sighing. Christine's mother had died during childbirth. She only had her father, Gustave Daae. Antoinette was a close friend to the family, and helped raise Christine along with her own daughter, Meg. The two girls had formed an immediate sisterly bond and Antoinette filled the role of "Mother" perfectly. Now, it seemed, the Giry's were all that Christine had left…

Suddenly, Christine froze remembering why she was here in the first place. Her father had died recently; living in her old home was unbearable. There were just too many memories of her once vibrant, loving father. So, she gratefully accepted to live with the Giry family in Magnusville.

Antoinette felt Christine tense and pulled back, noticing the tears pooling in the girl's eyes. Concern crossed her features. Stroking Christine's curls, Madame Giry whispered, "I think it's time we go home. Let's go find your things."

Finding Christine's luggage, they made their way to Madame's car. Now, finally away from the prying eyes of strangers, Christine began to sob into Meg's arms.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

A loud crash echoed through the large Devroux estate. Erik was in one his black moods again- brought on by thoughts of Clarissa. At his present rate, Erik was set on throwing everything in his study that could possibly be airborne. Now, he didn't exactly want to destroy his study, but there were only two ways he could get out his frustrations- breaking things or music. Right now, Erik was so angry, he didn't think he could manage to make it to his music room. Thus, the room was bearing the brunt of his rage. Yes, it may not be one of the best methods…but, for Erik, it worked. Most of the time, at least.

By the end of his tirade, the study was littered with broken glass, splintered wood, and other remains of destroyed items. Erik sank against the wall, staring at the mess. He felt drained. Rubbing a hand through his hair, he groaned.

"I left to get away from her…from all these memories, and for what? Still she occupies my thoughts constantly!"

Erik's hands clutched into fists at his sides. "It makes me wonder if I'll ever find peace."

Shaking his head, he stood up. _'I need some air.' _Exiting the room, Erik headed out the front door, grabbing his long, black overcoat on the way. The door slammed behind him.

Hearing him leave, Travis and the twins peaked out of their rooms. They were hoping he would leave. Seeing as how the whole house had heard what had been going on, it was highly doubtful that any of the frightened staff would even try to go clean up after their employer. Therefore, it was up to the three of them. Oh, sure, they didn't _have_ to do it. They could always just leave it up to Erik. But, the thing is, the masked man was known for making his messes…not cleaning them up. He wasn't the most organized person, either. Nevertheless, Erik expected everything to be in impeccable condition or else he'd become very irritable. They'd much rather clean up after him and save the whole household a great deal of stress.

Grabbing the necessary items, Travis, Rose, and Grace made their way to Erik's study. By the looks on their faces, none of them wanted to face what would be in that room.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

By now, it was already dark out. Now, the city's evening lights lit up the night sky and the streets were full of the usual nighttime crowds. The many people rushing about only gave Erik more reason to stick to the shadows- not that it bothered him. He was used to it. No one even noticed as he passed by.

Erik continued walking, his long strides easily carrying him past all the boisterous mobs of the population. But, as for where he was going…he did not know. He was basically letting his legs take him further.

Stopping briefly, Erik realized the path he was taking was very familiar. _'This feels like the route to get to the Opera House…' _As soon as he thought about it, Erik looked up and found that the Magnus was indeed only a little ways ahead of him. Shrugging to himself, Erik continued straight for the large building. '_Actually, I could use some music right now. It's a good thing I had thought to bring the keys.' _Unlocking the entrance, Erik swept in and headed for the auditorium, not noticing that someone else had been watching him.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"Oh, you've done it now, Christine."

Said girl was walking down the street, muttering to herself.

"Not only do you leave for a walk in the middle of the night, all by yourself, but you forget to bring your jacket, too. Yeah, you're really showing your brains now."

As if on cue, another shiver worked it's way up her body. Rubbing her hands on her arms, she tried to warm herself up a bit as she continued to walk. She was seriously regretting her decision to leave the house so suddenly. Christine had been crying the whole day ever since she got back from the airport. Madame Giry and Meg had done their best to comfort her, but in the end, Christine decided she just needed some air and left the house. She knew the city well enough since she visited the Giry's often. _'At least I'm not lost…that would be the last thing I need.'_

Looking around to figure out how far she was from her new home, Christine someone walking to a building ahead of her.

'_It's the Magnus Opera House.' _She realized. _'But I wonder who that is…'_

The shadowy figure slipped up the stairs and, unlocking the entrance, stepped inside. Shivering again, Christine decided to follow the person. Besides, she was cold and maybe the Opera House would provide some sort of warmth.

'_Christine! What are you thinking? Following some stranger into a dark building with nobody in or around the building…Hm, am I the only one who finds something WRONG with this situation?'_

Ignoring her better judgment, she started making her way up the steps.

'_Fine, be that way. But when they find your body in an alleyway, then you'll be sorry.'_ Her mind hissed. _'Oh, wait, no you won't. Because you'll be DEAD!'_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Erik sighed as he sat at the grand piano in the orchestra pit. He started thinking back on how he had even become so angry earlier. Memories can be a dangerous thing. Erik knew this better than anyone.

He had been thinking of all he had lost with Clarissa…there had been so many things he had never gotten to say to her. He thought about, how after everything they had been through together, she couldn't even bear to look at him. She had left him so easily, going off to live with some rich fop. Erik grit his teeth together. Oh, how he wanted to hate that man …but where would that get him? Erik had enough hate and bitterness in his heart to last him a lifetime. Besides, he couldn't exactly blame that man for everything that had happened. He had no fault in the situation. And, after some realizations of his own, Erik came to wonder if things could have truly ever worked out between him and Clarissa. Even before the night she saw his face, he just now noticed that there had always been an underlying tension between the two of them, though hidden very well. Erik could never really open up to Clary. She knew hardly anything about his past. Perhaps…a part of Erik always knew Clarissa would leave him in the end and kept that part of him closed off.

In the end, it doesn't really matter. Erik felt he no longer had the strength to hold this painful grudge. Deep down, he knew he had to let it go. He had to put Clarissa away in his past. Erik had to move on, though he would still regret how things turned out between the two of them. He would indeed miss the happy times they spent together. Maybe he always would…

Flexing his fingers, he played a few scales. This is exactly what he needed: some music. Closing his eyes, Erik began drift off into song, and his voice filled the auditorium.

Unbeknownst to him, Christine had made it inside and was up in one of the box seats when she heard the beautiful sounds he was coaxing out of the piano. The brunette peered over the edge and saw that the shadowy figure from earlier was the one playing. Erik had only turned on a dim light, so Christine couldn't really see him clearly. One of the only things visible was the white half mask on his face. She gazed at it for a moment but become too lost in the music to care about anything else.

"**Tell me his name  
I want to know  
The way he looks  
And where you go  
I need to see his face  
I need to understand  
Why you and I came to an end**

Tell me again  
I want to hear  
Who broke my faith in all these years  
Who lays with you at night  
When I'm here all alone  
Remembering when I was your own

I let you go  
I let you fly  
Why do I keep on asking why  
I let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow

Tell me the words I never said  
Show me the tears you never shed  
Give me the touch  
That one you promised to be mine  
Or has it vanished for all time

**I let you go  
I let you fly  
Why do I keep on asking why  
I let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow**

**  
I close my eyes  
And dream of you and I  
And then I realize  
There's more to love than only bitterness and lies  
I close my eyes **

Christine was transfixed by that heavenly voice. It was so rich and deep and seemed to wrap around her like silk. Her eyes fluttered closed as she listened. This stranger's singing could make angel's weep! She sure was! Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. His voice had such a heart wrenching sorrow laced in it that Christine felt her heart would break. This man had obviously suffered through a lot.

I'd give away my soul  
To hold you once again  
And never let this promise end

I let you go  
I let you fly  
Now that I know I'm asking why  
I let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow."

As the notes drifted away into the silence of the room…Erik let out a shaky breath. He hadn't noticed, but during his song, a tear had trickled down from his eye. The song had made his heart ache a little, but that was to be expected. He was finally truly saying goodbye to Clarissa. But, despite the sadness, Erik also felt a tiny wave of peace rush over him…like something had been lifted off his soul. If he would've known letting something go would feel so good, Erik would have done it long ago. Still, there was still a lot more bitterness locked up inside of him. It would take much more for Erik to bury all of his demons. Nonetheless…it felt liberating to be free from some of his pain, if only a small amount.

"I suppose I should head back home now. I will begin working tomorrow and need some rest to deal with the performers in MY theater. There will by no lazing about now that I am here." Erik smirked to himself. "Though, I do hope they are not too far from my expectations, or I'm afraid they'll be in for quite the 'wake-up' call come tomorrow."

Christine, who was still remembering the glorious sounds that had filled the auditorium, suddenly realized that strange was about to leave. Panic began to build in her system.

'_Oh, crap! I have to get out of here before he does! I'll be locked in…but I can't let him see me!' _Came her frenzied thoughts.

Glancing back, she noticed the masked man was preparing to turn off the dim light.

'_Now, you idiot! Go now! Don't just stand there!'_

Spinning around, Christine rushed out of the box seat and to the entrance of the theater. Her shoes seemed awfully loud in the silence of the Opera House and every time they hit the floor, the sound echoed about. Making it outside, Christine tried to suppress a squeal as she almost tripped down the stairs in her rush to get out. She hoped that this mysterious musician didn't hear her…but with the racket she knew she made, it was doubtful.

She was right. Erik had heard her, though not as quickly as he usually would have. He is a very alert person with very keen senses. In other circumstances, Erik would have heard her enter the auditorium or sensed her watching him. But, he had still been reveling in the peace he had found tonight, and of course once Erik was wrapped up in his music, he became completely unaware of his surroundings.

However, once Christine had started her frantic rush to the entrance, her footsteps had indeed echoed through the theater and to his ears. The lights were already off, so Erik stalked quickly to the front of the theater. Scanning the street for the intruder with narrowed eyes, he could make out a small figure running away. From what he could see, it was a girl with dark curls…

Erik cocked his head to the side, humor lacing his features. She was practically falling over her own feet in her escape. Once the initial shock of finding someone watching him had worn off, Erik realized there was no threat. Funny, before this night, he would have most likely chased down this trespasser. He could have easily caught her. But for some reason, he felt no need.

Watching his unexpected audience member disappear around a building, he shook his head. This had been a very eventful night.

Please Read and Review! Oh, and the song in this chapter is "Broken Vow" by Josh Groban.


End file.
